Confession Time
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Basically, I will post a question or confession and you get to tell me what you think about the matter in the reviews. And who knows? Maybe you'll manage to convince others that you are right. So technically, it's a bunch of debating. Come give your opinion and join in! More information inside. No hating on other's opinions! Thank you! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I got this idea from the Instagram account semigodconfess_ so a lot of the things you see will have something to do with something I see them post on their account.**

**So how this is going to work is:**

**I will ask a question and in the reviews, you comment your opinion on the matter and I will share it in the next chapter.**

**Also, if you could, review a question for me to do because I will EVENTUALLY run out. **

**That's pretty much it. I'm going to start right away with a question. Aka, my inspiration to do this. The question/confession (that got me so triggered) is: **

"Ok, so I love both Percy and Jason so much but I really think that everyone has to stop comparing them. Like no hate to Percy, but he had the 'Achilles' heel curse thingy in tLO, and he fought amazingly but he was literally invulnerable. Whereas Jason defeated Krios completely by himself, without any invulnerability powers or additions. And in the end, Kronos wasn't even in his true titan form, he was Luke. Whereas Krios was in his actual Titan element. Agree or disagree? Have a chat about it."

**And that set me off. So please, have a chat about it in the reviews and I will post all the reviews in the next chapter. Also, give questions/confessions! You can also message me if you want. I'm going to post my opinion in the next chapter along with the others that way it is fair. Have fun debating XD**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So these are the responses for the first question which was basically "Who's better? Jason or Percy?" BUT that was not MY question. I found it on Instagram so the question belongs to demigodsconfess. I feel very strongly on this question but I don't want people to hate me so I'm not going to add my ideas or opinions. I might make another story later on and put it there because I believe I have some very good points. BUT moving on… these are the responses!**

bigmemeboy: Well, I'd say Percy's accomplishments were much greater, first Kronos even in a mortal vessel is still the Titan-King & considering the other Titans were still scared of him in this vessel I'd say he was still very powerful. He also held the sky, pretty epic. Fought Hyperion, and braved Tartarus (not alone of course, that'd cause anyone to go mad). Jason, on the other hand, had a highly trained Roman Legion with him, and considering the fortitude and intensity of Romans coupled with the fact they're demigods, I'd say it's safe to assume all the Romans assisted in the defeat of Krios. Romans were never lone wolves and I doubt in the stories Riordan would make it as such.

I, in all honesty, am I Romeaboo so it pains me to say this, but the Greek did more than the Roman. But keep in mind a united Rome took the Titan stronghold. Rome without Romans (Keep plural in mind) is not Rome, the Legion without Legionairres (Plural) is not the Legion. Romans fight together.

Guest: but you forget that no where in the books is it said that he took on krios single handedly. In that case percy took down hyperion too. If kronos was not the strongest at that time then why would he himself come for the olympians thrones. he left behind krios to guard because he was one of the strongest titans but not the strongest titan because in that case you would like to have him on the frontlines. Also, he took on the achilles' blessing because kronos too had it so to defeat him he too had to take it. And we see kill monsters after monsters day after day, watching his friends at the siege of manhatten. You forget how taxing that can be

Yours truly Dlemonking

HarmonyHarpshine7: I don't know about this one. On one hand, I agree. people do tend to undermine Jason's accomplishments. But on the other hand, if you recall, Krios was scared of Kronos when he was Luke, which seems to imply that even as Luke, Kronos was stronger. but another thing is Kronos had a superior weapon. if Percy didn't have the Achilles curse, he definitely would have died, because one scratch from Kronos' scythe can sever your soul from your body. it sort of leveled the playing field. and also, it takes tremendous strength of will to bathe in the Styx. but another another thing is that Percy doesn't even take down Kronos, that was Luke. So I have pretty much no idea who even would be better, but there are more things to consider then are presented here. And, don't forget, we've only HEARD of Jason's fight with Krios, we haven't seen it, and we don't know if it was easy, or hard, or anything really. We assume it was hard, but do we really know? We just know he did it. There's not a lot of evidence providing that it was either hard or easy. Maybe if Uncle Rick gave us the Jason Grace series I want, outlining HIS life during the titan war, we could get some answers, but at the moment, this isn't a good way to compare them, because we don't have all the details.

SuperGogo: yes but kronos what also invulnerable, I doubt krios was. And also since kronos is more powerful than his brothers, kronos in luke would probably be even with the other titans, and kronos has time powers

MidnightBunnyy: Sooo were saying which one did better? Because Percy had to fight his old friend, and Kronos could stop time too. You can argue that Jason was a better fighter, and I can't decide

Miss Hourigan: Those are some good points, but what about Percy defeating Gaea, holding the sky, defeating Ares and saving everyone's asses multiple times? We also don't know much else about Jason. Like, what happened when he was a Camp Jupiter before he was taken to Camp Half-Blood? So they are both amazing but stop comparing them, they are different people, with different skill sets, with different heritage (Greek vs. Roman).

**I agree with all of you guys and think you have some great points here. **

**And now… HarmonyHarpshine7 gave the question: "Does Luke actually deserve redemption?" I thought this one would definitely be very interesting so share your ideas! And Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the question: does Luke deserve redemption? There were only 2 responses for this one but they are both a different opinion so it works.**

**HarmonyHarpshine7:** Yo! Thanks for choosing my question! I've wanted to share this ever since people started talking about it. I think no. He doesn't. I don't believe a last-minute decision to change sides warrants the kind of redemption people are giving him. I don't believe he deserves punishment. But I feel the best he can get is asphodel fields. It was his fault Kronos came back in the first place, he turned his back on everyone who loved him for power. Yes, he was being manipulated, but everything Kronos told him was true. He decided to do those things. He tried to run away with Annabeth, not because he changed his mind, but because he was scared. Yes he did save the day, but that doesn't mean he gets redemption for the three years of fright and misery he inflicted, let alone the deaths. So no, he doesn't deserve it.

**MidnightBunny:** Yes luke deserves redemption! He was doing what he thought best. Hermes left him with a crazy lady for a mother, even if he tried to stop her. He thought he was left with a father who didn't want him, didn't love him, and a crazy person screeching about his fate! Why wouldn't he join the titans? And, let's not forget, he gave his life to stop Kronos. If anyone could (or should) have a second chance, it's him.

**I think that HarmonyHarpshine7 has solid reasons for believing Luke doesn't deserve redemption but I still agree with MidnightBunny on this matter. **

**Think about it: Luke was a BABY when Hermes left him with May Castellan. ****_9 years_**** of hiding in closets from his ****_MOM_****, not knowing what is going on, and scared half to death. He ran away when he was ****_9 years old._**** He had to go from Connecticut all the way to Long Island. He met Thalia on the way and since she was younger, he technically helped take care of her. And then came Annabeth, a 7-year-old, that he also had to help take care of. That's a lot of pressure and they were a family. Then Thalia died and she was turned into a tree. Imagine seeing someone you cared about as a tree, a reminder they died to save you. He was emotionally overwhelmed and he was humiliated on his quest. His dad sent him to do something that someone had already done, and wasn't really a big deal. **

**He is already having a hard time so it is easy to manipulate him because he already did hate the gods. He hated Hermes for leaving him and humiliating him. He hated Hades for cursing his mom and killing Thalia. **

**He couldn't just LEAVE Kronos because Kronos would punish him and he had already gone too far. I believe he deserves redemption because he didn't do anything wrong in my opinion. He was hurt and no one was helping him. Kronos was the only one offering him anything so he took it. **

**If people had really cared about him, he wouldn't have ended up like that. It also wasn't his fault anyone died. It was always a monster or Kronos. Luke had every right to hate the gods because they never did anything for him or any of their children. So Luke wanted to do something. **

**Next question! "Who is better/which camp is better? Greek or Roman/Camp Halfblood or Camp Jupiter?"**


End file.
